halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oru ‘Mdama
Oru 'Mdama is an active member of the Swords of Sanghelios, and formerly a member of the Covenant. He acts as a personal guard to Thel 'Vadam, and an acquaintance. Biography: Childhood and Early Life: Oru ‘Mdama was born in Relon keep in the state of Mdama, on Sanghelios, in August 30, 2525. Like most Sangheili, Oru began training in preparation for the Covenant military, and joined at the age of 16 years old. Military Career: Oru ‘Mdama was assigned to Esteem, a CPV-Class Destroyer in the Fleet of Particular Justice. Battle for Alluvion (2542): Oru was part of the invading Covenant ground teams on Alluvion before its glassing. He engaged in many small skirmishes, including the destruction of an evacuating UNSC shuttle. Fall of Reach (July 25, 2552 - August 30, 2552): The Fleet of Particular Justice did not arrive to participate in the ground invasion of Reach, so Oru stayed on Esteem. He had very little role in the battle, and mostly ran inventory on the ship’s armory. Battle of Installation 04 (September 19–September 22, 2552): Oru had little role in this battle, though he did witness the Flood invasions and the destruction of the Halo ring. Post Human-Covenant War (December 11, 2552): Returned to Sanghelios after the official end of hostilities. Embittered by the revelation of the Prophet’s corruption, he sought to assassinate Thel ‘Vadam, believing Thel was responsible. After being stopped by Thel, and some conversation, Oru ‘Mdama agreed to join the Swords of Sanghelios. Despite Oru’s assassination attempt, Thel ‘Vadam chose to keep Oru close in Vadam, as one of his guards and an escort during diplomatic trips. Recent (March 4, 2558 - October, 3558): Oru ‘Mdama escorted Thel ‘Vadam on Ealen IV to participate in negotiations with Jiralhane Chieftain Lydus. (March 2558) Later, Oru was embedded in UNSC Fireteam Thunder, as part of an operation conceived by Thel ‘Vadam and the Office of Naval Intelligence. As of October 2558 (The Rise of the Created), Fireteam Thunder and Oru ‘Mdama were stationed on Sanghelios, searching for covert Covenant remnants, as well as Sangheili terrorist cells and black market operations. Description: 224 cm, 141.521 kg. Orange eyes, and tan skin. Oru is missing 2 ½ cm off the end of the second finger of his left hand. Personality: Oru ‘Mdama is deeply loyal to the Swords of Sanghelios, perhaps due to the destruction of his faith in the Prophets and the Forerunners. His disillusionment with the gods, the Covenant, and even his own sense of honor has left him with the Swords as his only cause in his life. His guilt makes Oru very somber, reflective, and critical, in contrast to his rage at the Covenant. Equipment: Oru wears a modified Storm Harness, and is differentiated in its design by the heavier use of white and gold, a personal choice by Oru to further distance himself from the Covenant. Oru has a personal T-56 Needler with a custom built red shell, along with a hardened barrel-end, designed to enhance melee attacks. Oru has name it the Fist of Penance, in honor of his journey to redeem himself for serving the Covenant. Oru also has a T-1 Energy Sword given to him by Thel, which he has also personalized. The hilt is red, white, and gold, with yellow/orange plasma in the blade. It possesses no special characteristics besides the color, though he has named it Spirit of Alluvion, in honor of the first planet he was responsible for invading. Trivia: * Oru ‘Mdama lost the tip of his finger during the Fall of Reach, when a weapons crate slipped and crushed it. * Oru’s favorite color is green. Category:Sangheili